Bae Suzy
See also: Her KProfile ) Buk District, Gwangju, South Korea |english_name = Suzy (수지) |education = School of Performing Arts Seoul |occupation = Actress Singer Model |years_active = 2010–present |agency = JYP Entertainment Management SOOP |hangul = 배수지 (Bae Su-ji) |hanja = 裵秀智 (Bae Su-ji) |hiragana = |kanji = |simplified_chinese = |traditional_chinese = |thai_script = |signature = }} Bae Su-ji (배수지; born October 10, 1994), better known as Suzy, is a South Korean actress and singer. She was a member of the girl group Miss A under JYP Entertainment. She rose to fame with her roles in television series Dream High (2011) and Gu Family Book (2013). She is also best known for her roles in While You Were Sleeping (2017) (2017) and Vagabond (2019). Early life Suzy was born in Buk District, Gwangju, South Korea on October 10, 1994, to Bae Wan-young and Jeong Hyun-sook. She has an older sister, Bae Su-bin, and a younger brother, Bae Sang-moon. She attended School of Performing Arts Seoul and graduated in 2013. Before debuting, she was an online shopping model. Career 2009–2010: Debut with Miss A Main Article: Miss A In 2009, she auditioned for Mnet Superstar K and made it through the preliminary round but she was ultimately eliminated. However, she caught the attention of a scout from JYP Entertainment and soon became a trainee. In March 2010, Suzy became a member of newly-formed group Miss A. 2010–2016: Rising popularity and international fame In October 2010, Suzy became the fixed host for MBC Show! Music Core alongside Minho and Onew, both members of Shinee, and Jiyeon, of T-ara. Suzy later hosted other events such as the Seoul Music Awards, Golden Disc Awards, and Mnet 20's Choice Awards where she won an award under the category "Hot New Star of 2011". Since then, Suzy continues to host many events from music shows to major award ceremonies. Apart from her group activities, Suzy also ventured into acting. She made her acting debut in the music teen drama Dream High, which aired on KBS from January 3 to February 28. Suzy also released an OST for the drama, titled "Winter Child". The drama was a local success, earning high viewership ratings during its two-month run; and also gained popularity in other countries. At the KBS Drama Awards, Suzy won the Best New Actress award as well as Best Couple award with co-star Kim Soo-hyun. Suzy also became a cast member in KBS TV reality show Invincible Youth 2. The show began filming its first episode on October 19 and aired on November 11. Suzy made her movie debut in the film Architecture 101 (2012) playing the younger version of the female protagonist. Architecture 101 was one of the ten most-watched films in Korea in the first quarter of 2012, and achieved over 4.1 million admissions nine weeks after its theater release; a new box-office record set for Korean melodramas. The same year, Suzy played a supporting role in KBS drama Big, written by the Hong sisters, alongside Gong Yoo and Lee Min-jung. She is also the first Korean female celebrity to win a singer rookie award, drama rookie award and film rookie award, having received the Best New Actress award at the 48th Baeksang Arts Awards for her acting performance in Architecture 101. On December 22, 2012, Suzy won the Best Newcomer award in the Variety category at the KBS Entertainment Awards for her stint in Invincible Youth 2. In 2013, she starred in the historical fusion drama Gu Family Book alongside Lee Seung-gi. She received acting recognition at the MBC Drama Awards, winning the Top Excellence award and at the Seoul International Drama Awards, winning the Outstanding Actress award. She also featured on the variety show Healing Camp, becoming the youngest guest on the show. In May 2014, Suzy was cast in the film The Sound of a Flower (2015) as Jin Chae-sun, Korea's first femalesinger. The movie depicts the struggle of a singer who is not allowed to perform in the public because of her gender during the Joseon era. To prepare herself for the role, Suzy received training in pansori for a year. The same year, Suzy collaborated with Taiwanese singer-actor [[Show Lo] in the single "Together In Love", featured in his album Reality Show. In January 2016, Suzy released a digital single titled "Dream" with EXO's Baekhyun. The song debuted at number one on Gaon's weekly digital chart and proceeded to win the "Best Collaboration" award at the Mnet Asian Music Awards. She then starred in the romance melodrama Uncontrollably Fond with Kim Woo Bin. Suzy released two OSTs for the drama, including a self-composed song. In September 2016, Suzy's wax figure at Madame Tussauds Hong Kong went on display. She is the first Korean female celebrity to receive a wax-likeness of herself at Madame Tussauds. 2017–present: Solo debut In early 2017, Suzy made her debut as a solo artist with the album titled Yes? No?. Her pre-release single "Pretend" was released on January 17 and achieved an all-kill on music charts. The title track, "Yes, No, Maybe" was released a week after, on January 24, 2017. In February 2017, Suzy released a duet with singer Park Won, titled "Don't Wait for Your Love". Suzy then returned to television, starring alongside Lee Jong-suk in the fantasy thriller drama While You Were Sleeping (2017) which premiered in September 2017. On December 27, following the announcement of Min's departure, JYP Entertainment announced that Miss A had disbanded. Suzy renewed her contract with JYP Entertainment. In early 2018, it was announced that Suzy would make her comeback in late January. On January 22, Suzy released her pre-release track entitled "In Love with Someone Else", which achieved a real-time all kill. Suzy released her second album titled Faces of Love on January 29 with the title track "Holiday". On February 14, Suzy released a music video for her b-side track, "Sober." On March 9, Suzy released her fourth music video for the single "Midnight", featuring a piano ensemble by Yiruma. On March 31, 2019, Suzy left JYP Entertainment following the expiration of her contract. She then signed a contract with acting agency Management SOOP. The same year, she starred in the spy-action drama Vagabond, playing a secret agent. In 2019, Suzy starred in the action film Ashfall, playing the role of Ha Jung-woo's wife In the media Following her appearance in the film Architecture 101, she was hailed as Korea's Icon of First Love for her natural acting and innocent charm. She also became one of the most in-demand endorsers in South Korea, and has been hailed a "CF Queen" due to numerous endorsement deals ranging from cosmetics, apparel, up to basic commodities like sugar. She made more than 10 billion won in 2013 with more than 14 endorsement deals in one year. Discography Main Article: Bae Suzy (Discography) See also: Miss A (Discography) Extended plays *''Yes? No?'' (2017) *''Faces of Love'' (2018) Filmography Main Article: Bae Suzy (Filmography) Awards and nominations Main Article: Bae Suzy (Awards and nominations) See also: Miss A (Awards and nominations) External Links *Instagram Trivia Personal= *'Height:' 168 cm (5'6") *'Weight:' 47 kg (103 lbs) *'Zodiac sign:' Libra *'Blood Type:' AB *'Personality:' *'Nicknames:' CF Queen *'Position:' Lead Vocalist, Lead Rapper, Visual, Face of The Group, Maknae *'Education:' **School of Performing Arts Seoul *Her family consists of her parents, her older sister Su-bin, and her younger brother Sang-moon. *Her mother owns a cafee called "Soo Caffe". It features a lot of Miss A decoration. *She dated Lee Min Ho from March 2015 to November 2017. *She dated Lee Dong Wook from March 2018 to July 2, 2018. |-| Career= *Before debuting, she was an online shopping model. *She is the first female celebrity to receive popularity awards in kpop, kdrama, and film. *She was a trainee for one year before debuting with Miss A in March 2010. *During busy times, she does up to 60 interviews per day. *Suzy ranked 58th on TC Candler's "The 100 Most Beautiful Faces of 2018". |-| Miscellaneous= *She can speak Korean and Chinese. *She doesn't like eating vegetables. *Her shoe size is 250mm. *She didn't have any plastic surgery but laminated her two front teeth. *She loves reading and karaoke. *She talks in her sleep. *She is close to KARA's Jiyoung and IU. *Her favorite color is pink. *Suzy's ideal type is Kang Dong Won. Gallery Bae Suzy.png Category:KActress Category:JYP Entertainment Category:Management SOOP Category:Bae Suzy